1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved mosquito killing system and, more particularly, pertains to a portable mosquito killing system that attracts mosquitoes to a killing zone with heat and aromatics and further has a self-cleaning mechanism to remove the electrocuted insect remains from the killing zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insect killing apparatus' is known in the prior art. More specifically, insect killing apparatus' heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of insect eradication having many parts and being difficult to operate and maintain in conditions typically found in situations requiring the killing of insects, and in particular, hungry human biting mosquitoes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of insect killing apparatus. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,904 issued to Tabita discloses a heating device for electrocuting mosquitoes and having a heating assembly in an interior chamber therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,064 issued to Nolen discloses a cylindrical device having a pressurized canister and a cam mechanism for periodically discharging the contents of the pressurized canister to attract insects to a electrified grid for subsequent electrocution of the insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,468 issued to Cheshire, Jr. discloses an insect tracking and capturing apparatus having a light source to attract insects and a fan to create an air current for capturing the insects in the air current created and delivering the insects to a electrified grid for electrocution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,779 issued to Lee discloses an apparatus for collecting and killing insects having a heat source to attract the insect and an killing grid for electrocuting the insects and having a container therebelow to collect the dead insects in a liquid chamber therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,414 issued to Mewissen discloses a device for electrocuting insects having a housing with a low pressure mercury vapor discharge light therein and an electrically connected ballast for illuminating the mercury vapor lamp and further for generating a high voltage for electrocuting the insects on a grid.
In this respect, the mosquito killing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a portable mosquito killing system that attracts mosquitoes to a killing zone with heat and aromatics and further has a self-cleaning mechanism to remove the electrocuted insect remains from the killing zone.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mosquito killing system which has all the advantages of the prior art insect killing apparatus and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mosquito killing system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mosquito killing system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mosquito killing system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a mosquito killing system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mosquito killing system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable mosquito killing system that attracts mosquitoes to a killing zone with heat and aromatics and further has a self-cleaning mechanism to remove the electrocuted insect remains from the killing zone.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mosquito killing system for use indoors and out of doors comprising a base member having a plurality of apertures disposed on a floor and a roof, a canopy member having a flat top section and a plurality of outwardly sloped downwardly disposed sides, a cylindrical tower therebetween having an inner shell and an outer network of electrified low voltage wires in a spaced apart relationship for forming an annular zone therein, and a plurality of upstanding non-conducting rods therein the annular zone, transformer means for converting current from 120 volts to a lower voltage for delivery to the low voltage wired network, thermostatic means for maintaining the heat emitting tube in an operating temperature range, and status means for indicating the electrical operating status of the transformer means and the heat emitting tube.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mosquito killing system which can be used for attracting mosquitoes to a killing zone with heat and aromatics and further having a self-cleaning mechanism to remove the electrocuted insect remains from the killing zone. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.